I'm not the real kind of cool
by Slenderbaby
Summary: You are Dave Strider and today your secret shall be told to your friends.You have told no one about it ever.Today is the day they will know under your 'cool' there's someone who's hurt and sad and can't stand looking in to your own tried tear stained eyes. Rated:T for self harm themes and Dave's potty mouth. Shippings:JohnRose and DaveJade


Dave almost shivered at that thought as he pulled on he clothes but he promised himself that he would do pulled on his favorite red hoodie his back began to lightly burn."Oh fuck" Dave softly whispered to himself but slowly as he walked to the bathroom it went in the bathroom he pulled his hoodie and his shirt off.' I shouldn't have let myself do that' Dave turned and let his back face the mirror and turned his head to see the damage. "Fuck me oh fucking damn me." His back looked like he fought a wolf or of his self-made cuts was bleeding in the can tell by the dried blood on his cleaned his back carefully it stung a bit but at least its clean put this shirt and hoodie back on and carefully walked to the god Dirk got off his ass and got a job but it was at the school as a classroom aide which is going to be really sucky today.

School was going to be the worst part. Why? Suicide Awareness Day rally thing where they bring people who have been depressed and did self harm then there's the people who have lost someone to if that was Dirk telling everyone about he Dave jumped off their apartment building. 'Dave what the hell are you thinking about? Not cool bro stop!' He face palmed at that thought and nearly dropped his pop god that he gave us 2 arms.  
Dave ate his pop tart in silence and grabbed his books and headed to the bus stop where like always he stood alone." Well today is the day aka act: No cool in me." He thought aloud as the bus pulled up to his stop.  
The bus was loud but it kinda quieter than usual it seemed Dave noticed as he sat down in his seat next to John who for some reason had Rose sitting in his lap writing all over his left arm for some reason."Hey bro what's up?" said John trying to poke Dave but Rose was kinda of in the way."Nothing..What is she doing to your arm?" Dave said while putting his stuff on the floor."You know for Suicide awareness day our school says for to wear yellow or write love on your arm."said Rose ironically while continuing writing on John's arm,"Yes and that's what you're doing to your boyfriend's arm." Dave replied while sinking in his seat."Si senor Dave." John said jokingly while pulling down his sleeve.

"Where's Jade?" Dave looked around to make sure she wasn't going to pop out of nowhere." She's helping put stuff together for the rally." Rose replied as the bus pulled to a stop "Hey Rose are we at the school because you are in your boyfriend's lap aka in the way of the fucking window! "John punched Dave in the arm "We are at the school dog and shut the hell up. "Dave grabbed his stuff from the floor and handed Rose her bag that was also on the floor. "Thanks Dave." She took the bag from his hand and stood up so John could also stand up.  
Walking into the school and going to my locker was the hardest put his books in his locker and closed it but was disturbed by a hug from turned around to see Jade "Hey babe." He bent over to kiss the top of her head. "How are you today Dave?" Jade asked as she grabbed a hold of his squeezed her hand "I'm fine and am I yet again walking you to homeroom?" She replied with a smile. "No sadly, you got in trouble the last time and got a tardy slip from your teacher. "Jade said in her 'I'm serious' voice." Well we might want to get moving! "He suggested after a minute as the number of people in the hallway was slowly disappearing "Yeah plus we'll be in homeroom for like 5 minutes then we go to the rally." Jade replied "You better get your sexy little butt to homeroom Jade because it's that way!" Dave teased her" Love you too Dave and see your sexy face at the rally!" Jade called as she walked away. 'Yeah the rally, more like dooms day.' He thought as he walked to his homeroom.

Homeroom was going to be about five put on his headphones because it's not like the teacher can see what you are doing when you're sitting in the back of the favorite song came on Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Pierce The Veil always quietly sings along in his felt a tap on his turned to see who it was and took off his headphones. "Bro we got to go to the rally!" John said as he started out of the room. "Hold on there John." He yelled as he put his head phones in his pocket and followed John out of the room. 'It's almost time for my world to crash.' Dave thought as he walked into the gym.  
It was a half an hour for the people who have been depressed and tried to commit suicide then 45 minutes for the people who have lost someone to suicide then 20 minutes for the kids to come you and talk about their depression which is kinda weird that they let them do that. The first half an hour was kinda meh mostly talked about self the 45 minutes was full of crying some of the students were even it was the miracle 20.  
"Would anyone like to come up and share their story?" The principle asked over the microphone. 'Here goes nothing.' Dave raised his hand then it felt like all eyes were on principal motioned him down to the gym floor and he slowly walked down to the principal handed him the looked around in the crowd Dirk was sitting with Nepeta aka The enraged house cat that can snap at any minute which means that her aide was sick .Jade Rose and John were probably freaking out inside. I just know Dirk is probably dying seeing me here about to do this.  
"Hi I'm Dave Strider and I have depression. I have had been depressed for as long as I can remember when the bullying started it m-." He said with his voice full of tears were starting and I'm not stopping them"It made so fucking worse! Every time I walk in the school all eyes are on me! The only people who didn't say anything mean are my friends because they saw me not a freak or a weirdo or an oddball hiding behind his glasses." Dave toke off his glasses and threw them on the ground and they somehow didn't looked into the crowd Dirk was standing up, John was too, Rose was still sitting but had a expression of surprise, Jade was almost crying and standing next to burning is very light.  
"See this the freak the show that is me! The red eyed freak from hell!" He yelled with a thought appearing in his head 'Why haven't they stopped me?' He brushed his bangs out of his eyes with his free hand."Hahaha fuck I have gotten into a bad habit of digging and scratching into my back with my nails which you would call self harm I have done this for about a hurts like a bitch and I have done it and it's hard to hide and stop the you could see my back right it looks like I'm a human scratching post for cats." Dave giggled and pulled out his phone burning was slowly getting worse.  
"I have a suicide note that is saved as a draft. I would send to everyone's before I would also post it on I would be gone." He said as he pulled up the burned very badly "' Hey everyone it's Dave. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you or mad you sad or angry at me in any way, Forgive my best friends I love you all with all my heart but I can't live like this and I'll always be with Dirk I love you raised me the best way you could even with its ups and downs you were always there, I am sorry didn't tell soon enough but I couldn't fucking take it anymore and I know it hurts know that I'm gone but I love you from Pluto and back even if I'm gone I'll be there to hug you when you feel alone and fight anyone that hurts you because I am your knight in shining , Rose and Jade Remember when I said I always wondered what it was like to fly, I know what it's like.' Another boy without a sharper the this up with a knife it loves to feel and how do you know how deep to go before it's real? Take me I even complicate your breathing? I'm guess I'm just your average boy, This is me with a knife in the back and a grip on the grass, It's cold and I don't want to be here''

He looked up from his phone and saw Dirk, John, Rose and Jade all in tears except Rose who was having problems a relaxed face were standing in front of him." I'm sorry." Dave said as he handed the microphone to the principal and put his phone in his pocket." You don't have to little man." Dirk said pulling Dave into a joined the hug and said "We love you dog!" Rose quietly join the hug with out a join the hug and was hugging Dave from could feel her tears soak into the back of his burning is gone and never will be coming back.

* * *

**Update 11/14: I re-checked my grammar and fixed some things. Sorry if it looks weird -;**

**Hi Witchcraft aka Slenderbaby here and you're wondering 'Hey when is the next update?' Well life happened and I was going to update during Halloween but that didn't happen. I'll actually be updating with 2 chapters instead of one. I'm going to make this into a series minorly. I'm kinda almost done with the first one but I haven't started on the second. They should be out by Thanksgiving hopefully or sometime soon. Kinda depends .**

**So wait for my wonderful long update. If you ever want to talk just find me on my tumblr demongrapefruitcraft.**

**- Her craftness, Oliver.**


End file.
